The Real Diamond Hedgehog
by Diamond hedgechidna
Summary: I've started a new approach to diamond. He was once a young boy who loved his life, up until he was killed. A secret organization has taken him from the rest of the world and turned him into one of the most greastest super heroes ever.
1. The original Diamond

Five years ago, Johnny created the ultimate bot. Using a dark jewel he found and his own skills, he created Dark Kristal. He was sent to the military to be tested, but when he did he escaped. "I'll have my vengeance on Johnny. I swear!",Dark Kristal yelled. He was never seen again.  
Three years later Dark Kristal was being seen around the world looking for Johnny. He was destroying cars, banks, houses, and even countries. The military was ordered to defeat him by all means. That same year Johnny became friends with the most popular girl at school named Sally. One day, they were walking home together when Dark Kristal appeared. "Johnny, you did this to me. Now I will show you my pain.",Dark Kristal yelled as he shot Johnny with a bolt of lightning. Dark Kristal flew away after that. "Sally, tell...Metalix...Code... Blue.",Johnny said as he slowly fell to his death. 


	2. Johnny's transformed

Ten months later after fifty operations were done on Johnny, everyone thought his life was lost. A group of people were sent from a secret organization to take Johnny and the capsule he was inside to their headquarters. Once there, they placed his brain and his blood into a robot. The robot was then customized to what they saw in Johnny's dream. They saw a white furred hedgehog with green in a few areas, blue eyes, long and spiky hair with dreadlocks underneath, gravity rings on his arms, and a bit of chest hair. A young lady placed a white jewel on his chest and it turned him into an actual hedgehog. Then they named him D91037569387452 or Diamond for short.  
"Johnny, Johnny, are you awake yet?",the same woman asked. "Yeah, but who are you?",Johnny answered. "I am Christine. You have been brought back to life by the mysterious Metagen.",she said. "Have I been brought back in another form?",Johnny asked. "Yes.",Christine sadly answered. Johnny knew he wasn't himself anymore but he did feel like himself from his dreams. When Johnny was younger, he dreamed about a magnificent hedgehog flying through the air a its top speeds. He also dreamed about being the ultimate life form. "Johnny, do you want me to take you to Metagen?",Christine asked. "Yeah, I'd like to see what my powers are.",Johnny answered as he tried to stand but fell.  
Twenty minutes later they reached Metagen's office. "Johnny, if he calls you Diamond it is because that is your new name.",Christine said. Johnny smiled. Once he entered he heard a dark voice. "Diamond, once you answer my proposal you will never be able to get your life back. Do you want to join me on a quest to fight the military or do you want to save your family from Dark Kristal the Dark?",the voice asked. "I don't want to fight the army. If you fight it, they won't help you later on. I want to save my family and friends.",Johnny said. The voice grunted loudly and yelled, "Guards! Take this Defect out of my office! Throw him away with the other ones!" Johnny rushed out of their as fast as he could. The guards chased him as soon as they reached the weapons room. "Johnny, try to use your abilities now.",Christine telepathically said to Johnny. Johnny then remembered that in his dreams, his arms turned into weapons using his thoughts. Johnny then launched his arms at the guards. When he did he was able to use the Diamond Shredder which is able to cut through anything. He was also able to use his left hand like all of the army, navy, airforce, and marines' weapons. He was shooting missiles, harpoons, bullets, and other projectiles at the guards until they escaped.


	3. The South Temple

"Well well well. Diamond, you have completed your training.",the dark voice said. "What?",Johnny yelled. "Yes, all of my "children" are put to the test of using their powers. You on the other hand, hold more than powers.",Metagen said. "What?",Johnny said. "Yes, ever heard of a chaos emerald?",Metagen asked. "Yeah, there are only seven in the world.",Johnny answered. "Mmm Hmm. I had to use one to bring you back. You are the new white emerald. You can defeat Dark Kristal. You can be the ultimate one.",Metagen said. "Wow.",Johnny said. "Now you must go to the southern crest to reach the first part of your journey.",Metagen said. "Okay",Johnny said as he walked out. "Sir do you really think he can beat what he made?",Christine asked. "If he has a heart of gold and soul of purity, then he might. Just for now, we'll call him Diamond the young one.",Metagen said. The doors blew open after he finished talking. "Hold it right there!"  
Five hours later Diamond was on his way to the southern crest. "Whew I need a drink.",he said to himself. "Good day my fellow ally.",an old man said. "Who are you?",Diamond asked. "Are you the 'White One'?",the man asked. "Yeah." "Well, then you are at the Southern Crest." Diamond and the man walked into the big room that magically appeared behind them. "Why was I sent here sir?",Diamond asked. "Because, you hold the power of the white emerald. You need to train for your most disasterous event. Ohh, I forgot, my name is Chun.",he said. "What disasterous event?" "You don't know, Dark Kristal has taken your girl captive, along with Metagen and Christine. He's controlling your army and using you as the villian.",Chun said. "No, Sally, I didn't want you to...",Diamond thought. "The good news is that G.U.N knows your alive and will help you, but the bad part about that is you have to battle them to gain there trust." "Alright, but I have a feeling that this task will be hard since they'll be using my tech.",Diamond said as he swayed back and forth. "Now, for your first lesson, you will use the power of your dreams to fight.",Chun said. "Okay" Diamond tried hard, and was able to grow a sword from the ground.  
_ Five Days Later _  
"Now for your final test, the use of alchemy on an equivilent foe.",Chun said as he brought three wooden dummies out. Diamond magically placed the three together to make one, then he sent them into 'The Truth'. A few minutes later the dummy returned and he was able to make it into anything he wanted, though for now it was a bow with an infinite amount of any arrow in the known universe. "Well, you completed your final task, you can start your journey to the eastern crest tomorrow. Just look for Lin Yung.",Chun said as he walked Diamond to his bedroom. "Thank you." 


	4. Fate has brought Dash upon us

The next morning, back in the small town of Crimson, Dark Kristal was looking for the seeker. "I know that the youngest generation of the princess Elise lives here, I just don't know where.",he said as he flew over the building once known as Johnny's home. Though he did not know, but Sally is the seeker he was looking for. As soon as Dark Kristal left the building, Metagen, Christine, and Sally ran towards the building. "Metagen, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to keep my emotions straight.",Sally said. "No, I thank you, if you shed a single tear all mobians will be able to hear. Your grandmother helped out the fastest thing alive. Hmph, if only I could see him again. Besides, I bet we could see his child.",Metagen said. "Who's his child sir?",Christine asked. "His name is Dash. He's probably 15 by now.",Metagen said. "Hahahahaha, you thought you could hide from me?",a dark voice said above them. "Dark Kristal!",Metagen yelled as he used his rasenblast on Dark Kristal. "Ha, you thought you could hit me?",Dark Kristal asked as he grabbed the blast and shot it away from himself. Then he took Sally and escaped using Chaos Control.  
A few hours later, Diamond reached the eastern crest. "Diamond, you need to be with Metagen right now.",an old man said. "So, I'm guessing you're Lin?",Diamond asked. "Yes, but you should go to the legendary forest. Metagen has asked me to send you there to see the world's fastest hedgehog.",Lin answered. "Okay, now how do I get there?",Diamond asked. "Follow me." A few minutes later, Lin and Diamond saw a big machine. "Step onto the pads and say Time Warp.",Lin said. Diamond walked onto the pad and yelled, "Time Warp!"  
_ About a half Millisecond Later_ Diamond fell from the sky and hit his head on a statue. "Ohhhhh, where am I?",Diamond asked himself.  
"Hey man watch out for the statue. It's a big picture of my father, Sonic.",a young blue hedgehog said. "Sonic?",Diamond sparked, "Then you're, you're..." "Yep, Dash the hedgehog.",he said. "Diamond, Dash, We're glad you two got aquainted.",Metagen said as he walked out from behind the shadows. "Metagen!",the two shouted. "Yes, Diamond I have some good and bad news. The good news is that Dash will teach you how to use the white emerald's power. The bad news is that Sally has been captured by Dark Kristal." "Aww, why can't the happy ending happen about now?" "Sorry Diamond, doesn't work like that.",Dash said as he smacked Diamond out of his dreams. Diamond knelt down as he started feeling something strange inside. He then heard a voice. "Diamond, do not ever give up. I believe in you. Please just save me and fast." "S-S-Sally, is that you?",Diamond asked. Metagen, Dash and Christine looked at him strangely. "Diamond, just color your fate, control your reality.",the voice said again as it faded away. "Sally, don't go...please don't go.",Diamond said as he hit the ground with his fist.  
Soon after that, Diamond got up and wiped his tears. "Dash, will you teach me how to use the powers of the emerald now?",Diamond asked as he turned, not acting like he lost the war. "Sure, but don't act like all is lost. It will not be lost unless you forget it all.",Dash answered. "You're right, I need to think of the positive side." "Alright, Dash, teach him how to use the power of the Mobians.",Metagen said. "Alright, first you must know how to control power. The power you use can either come from the positive side of you or the negative. It all depends on how you feel. Like one time, my dad got mad because some of his friends were harmed. He used his anger to turn into Dark Super Sonic. On the other hand when Station Square was flooded by Chaos, he used his positive energy to neutrilize Chaos.",Dash said as they walked together. "Okay, so when I have a good feeling on a negative thing, use the positive side of myself.",Diamond said. "Yeah, now try to use that positive energy to transform into your God Mode!",Dash yelled happily. Diamond tried again and again. Finally, about twelve minutes after all the trying, he squated and felt a spark. "Grrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaahhhhhhhh!",Diamond yelled as he turned into Diamond, the god of life. "That's it! Diamond, now I'll show you how to fly. First think of flight.",Dash said as he turned into Super Dash. Diamond thought of flying. Next thing he knew he was in mid-air. "Great, now to show you how to do the Blitz attack.",Dash said as he floated down to the ground. Diamond then noticed his god mode diappeared. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!",Diamond yelled as he hit his face on the ground. "Oh yeah I forgot, you can fly in your normal mode too. He he.",Dash chuckled. "I'm gonna get ya for that!",Diamond said as he chased Dash in circles. "Stop you two. It's getting late. Dash can you also show him the power of Gaia?",Christine asked. "Not really but Diamond you'll also need to learn about the Werehog to beat Dark Kristal.",Dash said as the full moon appeared. Diamond soon felt something strange. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Hoooooooowwwwwwwwwwlllllllll!",Diamond shouted as his body grew more powerful. "Gahhh! My ears feel like their going to implode!",Diamond yelled as he tried to stop the power from taking him over. "Metagen, he needs help!",Dash cried as Metagen and him grabbed Diamond and stopped the transformation. "Alright, now I'll show ya the Blitz attack. First, you must attack an enemy. Then like Shadow keep attacking your enemy with punches and kicks.",Dash said as he did the move to Metagen. Metagen then simply flung him off. "Alright, I think it would be best to rest now.",Christine said. 


	5. A glimpse of the future

Later that night Diamond, Dash, Metagen, and Christine fell asleep inside the forest trees. Diamond wasn't able to sleep though. "Alright, one more time.",Diamond thought as he hit his head on the soft pillows and closed his weary, blue eyes. He had a dream about fighting Dark Kristal in an abandoned, dry, dark, and burning wasteland. "Hahahahahahahahaha, Diamond, you won't be able to defeat me. Now, that I know who you really are...I can really use my hostage. I was just going to use her for The Darkness, but now after I do that, I can kill her! Hahahahahahahahahaha!",Dark Kristal said in his dreams. Diamond then saw Dark Kristal launch a beam, then everything turned dark. "Diamond!"  
"Ahh!",Diamond screamed as his eyes flew open and sat up. A few minutes later everyone went into his room. "Diamond, are you okay? It sounded like you saw a ghost or something.",Metagen said. "Yeah, but I think I saw the future.",Diamond answered. "You saw it too? Didn't you?",Christine asked. "Christine, we all saw it.",Metagen spoke out of turn. "You mean...What I saw...Wasn't a dream?",Diamond asked. "Mmm Hmm. Only deities and gods can see the future.",Dash said. "Then why were you able to see it Dash?",Diamond asked. "Because, he is a deity like you.",Metagen answered. Suddenly the area was shrouded by a big shadow. "Hey, that's the master ship, code named Chrome Q.",Diamond said. "Well, you might meet some of your robots up there wouldn't you?",Dash asked. Diamond nodded and then flew towards the under belly of the metallic monster. 


	6. True Friends fight

As soon as Diamond was in front of the ship's nose, he noticed Dark Kristal' insignia. It was a dark purple dragon circling around the seven emeralds. "Ahhh, he's messed up my life and now he's tampering with my ship? Dark Kristal, you're gonna get a beat down when we finally meet.",Diamond yelled towards the ship. Suddenly, thousands of robots flew out from the top. "Hold it right there Diamond, we have orders from Dark Kristal that you are the one who tried to kill Johnny.",a metallic voice said. "Metallix, is that you? I thought you would be more loyal to your creator. I wasn't the one who killed Johnny because I am Johnny.",Diamond said. "Does not compute. Creator was defeated. You are not creator.",another voice said. "Alpha, well it has been a while since I've seen ya.",Diamond smirked. "D-10,000's, attack with full force.",Metallix charged. Thousands of eagle like robots flew towards Diamond, but he beat them all in a second. "Now, why don't we make this a one on two battle?",Diamond asked as he flew right through the ship towards the fueling deck. He started to run when he saw Metallix and Alpha. "Alright, if you are Johnny, then you would be able to answer the questions we're about to give you. First question. What was the last thing Johnny did before he was killed?",Metallix said. Everyone ran while Diamond was being questioned. "Simple, I walked Sally home.",Diamond answered. "Correct, now who was the one who taught him to create robots?",Alpha asked. "No one, I was watching tv when I had an idea. That's when I designed you two.",Diamond answered. "You knew more than we thought. Now, what did Johnny say was the best thing he made?",Metallix asked. "Alright, I said that you two were my best. You and Alpha.",Diamond answered. "Okay, I have two questions. First, who was I designed after and who was Johnny going to design me after.",Alpha asked. "I was going to design you after Beta MKII but instead I designed you after Omega.",Diamond answered. "You must be Johnny.",Metallix finally said. "Yeah, I was brought back thanks to you and the government.",Diamond said as everyone stopped running. "So Dark Kristal did kill you.",Metallix asked. "Yeah.",Diamond said as they all finally acted like themselves. "Now, we need to blow this ship up.",Diamond said as he threw one of his Chaos accelerators into the fueling system. They all fell through the secret passage Diamond made when he was Johnny, but for some reason he fainted. "Diamond!",the others said as a mysterious hedgehog appeared. "Head back to HQ guys, I can take it from here.",the strange figure said as it disappeared without a trace from underneath the exploding carrier. 


	7. Along came Shadow

Metagen and Christine were wondering what happened when all of a sudden Shadow holding Diamond appeared. "Diamond, Diamond, wake up.",Metagen whispered. Diamond didn't answer. "Wake up you brat!",Shadow yelled as he used his chaos spear to jolt Diamond's awakening. "Ahh! Oww!",Diamond yelled. "Come on, you only have three hours to reach the G.U.N Fortress. That's where you'll be fighting Sky Flyer and I.",Shadow grunted. "Aww, I forgot.",Diamond yawned. "Well, you should go now. We'll see you later.",Metagen announced. Shadow and Diamond used Chaos Control to teleport to Area 15, G.U.N's fighting grounds. "Well,well,well. It's my old dog Shadow the killer hedgehog.",a tall man said. "Shut up Edgar. We have a new military dog with us.",Shadow spoke. "Oh yeah, you mean the lazy, stupid...",Egdar gargled. "Shut up! You now, you're nothin' but a big, two face, snout wrangler.",Diamond screeched. All the men in the back gasped when they heard Diamond burn Edgar. "Fine, I guess we'll settle this on the battle field.",Edgar grunted. "Diamond, you do know that Edgar is the one you'll be fighting in the skies?",Shadow asked. "What! The commander was wanting me to fight the best of the best.",Diamond screamed. "Yep, you'll be fighting me and Edgar. So good luck, cause I'm going all out.",Shadow told him as they walked towards the area.  
Three minutes later all three of them were ready to go. "Are you ready...Now Gooooooooooooooooooooo!",the general shouted as Diamond and Shadow did hand to hand combat. "Hmmph, you do well when you're under pressure...But you're still a young kid!",Shadow yelled. "I might be a kid, but I'm just as good as you. Now, I think we need to race.",Diamond said as he knocked Shadow five feet back and jolted off toward the sunset. "Alright, if ya want to play that way. Edgar, time to go.",Shadow said as Edgar's Sky Flyer came down to grab Shadow. They started to jolt like Diamond, at mach 4. As they started going mach 5, Edgar knocked Shadow off the jet. "Sorry Shadow, but Dark Kristal pays me for trying to kill this runt.",Edgar said as he flew away. "Shadow to Diamond. Shadow to Diamond. Do you read over?",Shadow hypothetically spoke into his radio. "Hear ya loud and clear.",Diamond answered. "Alright, Edgar is trying to kill you. He was payed by Dark Kristal to track you down.",Shadow yelled. "Okay, I'll take him down in between the cavern walls.",Diamond said. "Whaaaaaaa! No one has been able to beat Edgar in the caverns.",Shadow gasped. "Well, now some one will beat him.",Diamond said as he lured Edgar into the caverns. They ran for an hour until Edgar noticed something. "Heh, see ya later Edgar.",Diamond said as he left the cave. "What, did he mean by that?",Edgar asked himself. He didn't notice it but he ran out of fuel and the jet had a chaos bomb on it, thanks to Diamond.  
A few seconds later our young hedgehog escaped the cave unscathed as the cave collapsed. "Wow, well, I think we can all go home now.",the general said as he patted Diamond on the back. Diamond and Shadow returned to Shadow's base where they met Alpha, Metallix, and Omega. "Guys, what are ya doing here?",Diamond asked. "Same as you...hanging with friends. Why, did you not think robits could hang too?",Omega asked. "Uhh, Omega, did you just say 'robits'?",Shadow asked. "Ummm...Say, why don't us robits get out of ya way so we can uhhh, reboot?",Omega asked. Metallix and Alpha nodded slowly and ran out. Diamond and Shadow looked at each other strangely as they spoke,"Ooookay?" Finally the two sat around doing what teenage boys do best, play video games and talking about their girlfriends. "So, Diamond, do you have a mate yet?",Shadow asked as he lurged onto Diamond. "Uhh, well, you see, she is...Elise's granddaughter.",Diamond chuckled. "You're with Sally? Wow, you did better than me on my first try.",Shadow said. "What do you mean?",Diamond asked. "Well, my first was a gothic girl who only liked me because I had a dark attitude. Now I have a girl that can live forever like me.",Shadow said. "You mean...you're dating Tikal?",Diamond asked. "How do you know her!",Shadow yelled. "Well, we went to the same school for a while. Then she left for an unknown reason.",Diamond answered all shy like. A few minutes later they got ready for bed and finally fell asleep for Diamond's final battle. 


	8. Dark Kristal's Nightmare

That same night, Dark Kristal was also alseep for the next day. He had the same dream Diamond had but had some differences. They were both in the same abandoned, dry, dark, and burning wasteland. "Hahahahahahahahaha, Diamond, you won't be able to defeat me. Now, that I know who you really are...I can really use my hostage. I was just going to use her for The Darkness, but now after I do that, I can kill her! Hahahahahahahahahaha!",Dark Kristal said in his dreams. Though instead of shooting Sally with the beam of darkness, he was defeated within a millisecond. "Why, why did this happen? Why does it happen in my dreams as well?",Dark Kristal yelled as he dreamed that he was being sucked into the flame of Dark Flame of time and being blown out.  
Later he woke up noticing it was only two in the morning. Since he wasn't able to sleep the rest of the night, he went into his kitchen and opened the freezer. "Well, maybe I could have...no, it's gone. Well how about...dang, that too?",Dark Kristal said as he looked for a nice two-pint thing of ice cream to eat while he watched AFV. Finally he just decided to get the Fudge Ripple w/ Fudge Phish and Marsh Mallow Worms. He kept wondering why he had that dream as he watched people falling on their heads and doing very stupid stuff. "Well, this might actually be a good episode.",Dark Kristal said as he continued eating and watching. 


	9. The Lazy yet funny Morning

That morning, Shadow found Diamond on the ceiling upside down asleep while Dark Kristal's minions found him on the couch with half a pint of liquid and the TV turned to the news as he wakes with a five o' clock shadow. "Uhh, what was I doing last night?",Diamond and Dark Kristal said simultaniously. Shadow told Diamond that he must've had a nightmare and jumped in his sleep while Dark Kristal remembers what he did. Diamond started walking towards the kitchen when he saw that Alpha, Metallix, and Omega were making chocolate chip pancakes. Shadow didn't want to ruin the surprise but he might as well told Diamond.  
On the other hand, Dark Kristal was making orders to a robot that he should get a Big Mac and fries or anything he would see on the menu at the Mickey D's across the street. The robot found a healthy Blueberry McGriddle and ordered that instead. Diamond was able to choose different toppings for his pancakes which included syrup, sprinkles, chocolate chips (as if it couldn't get worse), ice cream, and cake. He also ate Cheesy eggs, smoky applewood bacon, and was drinking almost a whole pot of sugared coffee. After that Shadow couldn't wait to see what happened at the final battle. Dark Kristal though, was training himself in order to beat his most feared enemy that he unwittingly knows he created. 


	10. The Final Battle

After a couple of hours trying to make Diamond train, Shadow thought he could try to knock some sense into him. But before he could, the general sent Diamond to the dry and abandoned wasteland that he saw in his dreams right before Shadow smacked him. Diamond didn't know what was going on untill he saw the darkness. "Come to me my child or you will perish.",the darkness said. "Oh yeah!",Diamond yelled as he shot a portal blast at it. "Ha! Don't try to beat me Diamond. Or should I call you...Johnny!",Dark Kristal said as he swooped from the shadows, dodged the blast and attacked Diamond head on. "Normally, I would let that go.",Diamond said as he closed his eyes, "But I wouldn't do that to you now would I!" Diamond unleashed all his anger and transformed into the legendary Dark Jewel. Long ago Sonic was sent into an Arabian Nights book to beat an evil genie, erazor, and collect the world rings. Sonic collected only three of them but used his anger on the genie to transform into Darkspine Sonic. Only three people saw this and only two lived during the battle. After that battle, Sonic was only able to use one other anger related transformation, the werehog.  
After Diamond went dark, he used the Collision of Chaos move. This move stops time and space and obliterates all things that were evil in his past. When Dark Kristal figured out about the move, half of his life was gone. All he had left was two mechanical arms and his head. "Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhh! I'll get you for that.",Dark Kristal said as he took off his restraints and used his original body. He once owned the shadow of Tails, and was like an exact replica of Mephiles except in the form of Tails. "Now, I'll show you what it's like to fight a god!",Dark Kristal yelled as he blasted Dark Jewel with a blast that he normally wasn't fast enough to dodge. The blast's speed was Mach 12 and Dark Jewel dodged it at Mach 13. They finally fought for about twelve minutes in hand to hand combat.  
After the battle of flinging fists, Diamond came to his senses and almost blasted the headlights out of Dark Kristal. "Hahahahahahahahaha, Diamond, you won't be able to defeat me. Now, that I know who you really are...I can really use my hostage. I was just going to use her for The Darkness, but now after I do that, I can kill her! Hahahahahahahahahaha!",Dark Kristal said. Diamond then saw Dark Kristal launch a beam, then the sun turned black. "Diamond!" He rushed to Sally and reflected the beam. Dark Kristal wasn't fast enough to dodge his own beam. "Noooooo! Why, why does this always happen! Why is it that when ever I try to create the Dark Flame of time, I always get blown out!",Dark Kristal yells as the entire area creates a crater and magma starts to fill it. Dark Kristal and Diamond fall into the crater but save themselves. Dark Kristal fell further into the crater and tried to reach the top but he knew that either the lava would get to him or that in order to fix the void in his heart was for Diamond to blow him out forever. "Dark Kristal, grab my hand.",Diamond yelled as Shadow grabbed his legs and tried to pull him up. "No Diamond, my reign is over. Just blow out the flame inside Sally and time will reset itself. Just remember me in your dreams and ride through gravity.",Dark Kristal whispered as he knocked Diamond's hand away and fell into the lava. "Dark Kristal!",Diamond yelled as he got pulled out of the pit. 


	11. Time, Space, and Peace

Diamond noticed that Sally was crying after the fight. He then walked away from the general, Shadow and his girl Tikal, Dash, Metagen, Christine, and Sally as he took the necklace off of her and threw it into the pit. When he threw it into the pit Sally fainted. Diamond then figured out that The Darkness, Sally, and the necklace were connected. The Darkness was in it and the necklace was the life source. Diamond, Metagen, Christine, Dash, Shadow, and Tikal then took the body of Sally and returned to the factory.  
Everyone did their best to bring her back until it was too late. Diamond then heard something as he started to cry. "Diamond, I will never forget you.",the voice said as he saw Sally rise into the air and transform into a beautiful bird. He grasped her hand and shed a small tear on her face. Her eyes then opened and grabbed his hand. Then she says the three words that Diamond was waiting for in his old life when Johnny asked her a small question, "I love you." Diamond then opened his eyes, clutched her hands and said, "I love you too." 


End file.
